Never Too Late
by Inu'Karuta
Summary: Todos lo vieron de color de rosa, pero la gente se harta con el paso del tiempo, y ella se canso de mentiras… y de seguir como estúpida a su lado derramando lagrimas.


**¡Dejemos las notas para el final!**

**nos vemos abajo ;D**

Ya sentir el liquido salino correr por sus mejillas no era algo que le extrañaba o le sorprendía ni a ella ni a los demás; porque era algo que se había vuelto tan repetitivo que incluso se preguntaba de dónde diablos sacaba tantas lagrimas que caían en vano.

Para ser sinceros, unas simples lágrimas no la ayudaban a desahogarse para nada.

El nuevamente no estaba y era algo que le traspasaba un frio en el alma. No quería llorar, pero era algo que ya hacía casi por inercia.

_Y sabia lo perfectamente idiota que lucía llorando por algo que ha pasado tantas veces que es tan predecible como esperar el sol después de 12 horas de noche._

Muchas veces se recordó así misma diciendo que no le importaba que él no la amara; que con su presencia estaba más que feliz.

_Pura mierda._

Y parece que el entendió muy bien cuando le dijo eso, que no era necesario ser correspondida, porque parce ser que no tiene intenciones de hacerlo nunca.

"Te protegeré con mi vida, Kagome"

Era irónico que haya escuchado exactamente las mismas palabras salir de los mismos perfectos labios; con la excepción de que no con su nombre, si no que con el nombre del antiguo amor de su amado.

Quería morir. Pero no era tan estúpida para dejarse caer en las garras de la muerte sin ni siquiera haber vivido.

No quería oír consuelos; solo conseguían hacerla sentir más miserable.

"No te merece, es un idiota" Y no lo creería, porque ella era la estúpida por haber confiado en promesas falsas, en promesas que repetía frente a la otra mujer de forma muy convincente. Un perfecto mentiroso.

"Todo va a estar bien, hay miles de hombres en el mundo" Si, quizás hay miles de hombres en el mundo, pero ella solo estaba enamorada de uno. Y sabía muy bien que nada estaría bien. Absolutamente nada.

Y ahí estaba, como tonta oyendo cada palabra salida de él mientras mantenía encerrado en un abrazo a un cuerpo frio, y ella? oculta tras un maldito árbol.

_—_Siempre te protegeré, Kikyo._ —_

Y dolía, dolía demasiado. Pero no soltó mas lagrimas, solo mantenía una mirada perdida.

"_Pues nunca es demasiado tarde, Inuyasha"_

Sintió a Kikyo marcharse luego de ambos pronunciar un 'te amo' y besarse profundamente. Al sentirle solo se dejo ver y traspaso el dorado con su mirada.

_—_K-Kagome yo…

_—_Cállate_—_susurro, sus puños apretados y sus labios presionados se dejaron ver

_—_ ¿E_Estuviste… todo el tiempo allí?_ —_Pregunto sin acatar su pedido_._

_—_Sí…

_—_Kagome quier…

_—_Vete al diablo_—_Interrumpió aun seria_—_No estaré siempre para perdonarte ¿Sabias?, y pareces muy feliz con esa mujer.

El guardo silencio y le esquivo la mirada.

_—_Te amo… y eres un maldito idiota_—_Susurro fría aun mirándolo a los ojos intentando traspasarle todo tipo de sentimiento. Y ni se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas cayeron sin permiso por su rostro.

Lo hubiera golpeado pero de nada serviría. Solo le dedico una mirada que choco inmediatamente con la de él.

Y se fue. Caminando lentamente de una forma frágil como un pétalo de rosa; hermosa como la primavera cuando caen las flores de loto; como un sauce, con el cabello caído y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

El no pudo hacer más que mirarla y oírla decir un 'Adiós'

"_Nunca es demasiado tarde para decir adiós, aun si estas atrapada en el dolor que no te deja avanzar…"_

Fue su pensamiento cuando miro todo por última vez y se lanzo en el pozo, abandonándolo todo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y eso simplemente; no creo que sea una perfecta idea; la trama es terriblemente repetitica y paso una que otra vez tanto en el anime como en el manga y no es algo de lo que me siento orgullosa, pero me molestaba demasiado que Kagome solo s ponga a llorar frente a el y se comporte como una niña, huyendo y luego de unos dias, cuando se le pasaba, perdonarlo y yo quise hacer que lo dejara sin intentar cambiar mucho su personalidad porque alfin y al cabo de eso se trata, poner a los personajes en siertas situaciones y escribir lo que se supone ellos harian o pensarian ¿nee?**

**n.n n fin, solo eso y decir que no se como se contesta a los review (soy una tonta, lose) esque nunca me fue muy bien en clase de ingles y en esta pagina tampoco seria diferente jejje, asi que si dejas un review y no te conteste no es porque te haya ignorado (enrealidad leo una y otra vez los comentarios que me mandan jeje) asique de igual manera deja uno si crees que lo merezco :D**

**Adios.**

Inu'Karuta


End file.
